1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus forming an image on a print medium and a structure for installing consumables thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus and a structure for installing consumables thereof which prevents an irregular installation of consumables such as a developing unit and a developing cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile, or a multi-function device forms an image on a print medium by an electrophotograhic, inkjet or thermal transfer method. In particular, a color image forming apparatus includes a plurality of developing units in each color to form a plurality of color images, e.g., yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C) and black (K) images. The color image forming apparatus further includes a developing cartridge which is separate from the developing unit and supplies developers in each color corresponding to the developers.
The developing unit and the developing cartridge are representative consumables among components of the image forming apparatus. The developing unit and the developing cartridge are detachably coupled to a main body of the image forming apparatus. Toner consumables which apply to the color image forming apparatus have the same or similar shapes in a plurality of colors and are likely to be irregularly assembled at an initial assembly process or irregularly replaced by a new consumable by a user.
If different types of irregular installation preventing structures are provided in each color in order to prevent irregular installation of consumables, molds should be additionally provided to manufacture consumables in each color, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.
If an irregular installation preventing structure is provided in a front end in an installation direction of consumables, consumables may fall off and be damaged when irregularly installed. On the contrary, if the irregular installation preventing structure is provided in a rear end in the installation direction of consumables, the rear end part may be damaged due to a forced insertion.